yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Professor Porter's research on the Tree of Life/Recalling The Trading Post
Here is how Professor Porter research the Tree of Life in Mickey Mouse, Tarzan, & Jane. With the flashback ended, Kovu begins to understand how well Tarzan means to Jane. Kovu: Wow, imagine, I understand why. Kiara: I'm sure Tarzan will understand how you feel if you just tell him, Jane. Jane Porter: Do you really think so, Kiara? Kiara: I know so, Jane, you just wait and see. Soon, Jane started to think about what she'll show Tarzan how much she cares about him. Meanwhile, Scrooge McDuck arrived at the Tree of Life. Scrooge McDuck: Mickey, is this the Tree of Life? Mickey Mouse: Yep, That's the one, McDuck. Scrooge McDuck: Ah, good. I've just left our friends with the Waziri to make ready for you know what. Mickey Mouse: Well, let's hope we'd keep stalling a bit longer. With that, Mickey made sure Tarzan and Jane doesn't know about the surprise. As for Professor Archimedes Q. Porter was doing his research on the Tree of Life's location in Asia. Jane Porter: How's your research going so far, Daddy? Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Everything's going spot on, Janey. The way I see how all the animals lived at the Tree of Life, it has a lot of climates of every section of it. Jane Porter: Daddy, remembered when Tarzan tried to force the rhinos to leave his family's home? Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Indeed I do, Jane dear. Back then, I was learning how Tarzan reacts with the gorillas. Jane Porter: And back then, Kion and Rani welcomed Tarzan's family to the Tree of Life. Just as the next flashback began, it started with Professor Porter learned to interact with the gorillas as Tarzan did while writing his journal. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: (off screen) Full emotion research, Day 1. (as he writes his journal) Restate my objectives. I will gain insight into the gorilla family group. None by detached observations, but by full and active participation. In order to do so, I must become accepted member of the colony. As the professor had trouble keeping on a tree trunk, Terk and the other gorillas help him out. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Yes, thank you. Very kind, too kind. (off screen) I must act like a gorilla, think like a gorilla, I must add essence to become a gorilla. (speaking) I say, Boys, any chance of stopping for tea soon? I'm positively pooped. (chuckles) (off screen) I've been traveling with the colony for... twenty-two minutes now, and I feel powerful beast of instinct awakening within me, I feel I maybe more animal than man. But as Professor Porter tried jumping on the ground, he noticed his loincloth ripped off too late. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Would any of you happen to have a needle and thread by any chance? Uh, anyone? With that, Jane was stitching her father's loincloth. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Hurry, Dear. Hurry. The colony's juveniles are establishing their social positions, and I have to assert my dominance. Scrooge McDuck: Archimedes, get a grip on your self, Lad. Jane Porter: Oh, honestly, Daddy. At this rate, we'll both be running around in loincloths. Tarzan: Hmm? Jane Porter: Not that there's anything wrong with running around in a loincloth mind you, (sighed) I just wouldn't mind having a fresh change of clothes now and again. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Yes, yes, that would be rather nice. Jane Porter: A dress maybe. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: A sturdy cotton blend certainly suits this climate. Jane Porter: Some decent shoes and... Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Besides fiber 1/2 if it survives me. Jane Porter: Fresh lemon soap perfumes, one of the latest hats... Suddenly, there was a gunshot sound as Tarzan went out to investigate. Tarzan: What is that? Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: It appears we have visitors. Mickey Mouse: What's going on, Tarzan? Tarzan: Hunters. So, Mickey, Tarzan, and their friends went down to investigate. Just as the humans drove the rhinos away from shore, workers started building. Jane Porter: They're building something. Tarzan: That means they're staying. Tantor: Who's staying? Who? Terk: Yea, and why? Jane Porter: We could simply ask them. But as one of the men shoot, everyone duck and cover without getting hurt. Terk: Hit the dirt! Ortensia: Duck! Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Where? Donald Duck: No, Oswald! Duck your head down! So as Oswald managed to duck his head, the men open fired at the jungle prompting Tarzan, Mickey, Scrooge McDuck, Sora, and Goofy to battle them, until Tarzan was cornered at the docks. Man #1: No where to run, Wild man. Just when Tarzan leaped over the few men with a spear, he cut the line sending hem floating away a lot more men were about to surround him again. Bartok: That's them, King Kopa! Those humans were chasing the rhinos away! Kopa: Tarzan's in trouble! Vitani: Let's do this! `Til the Pride Lands end! The Lion Guard: Lion Guard defend! With that, they went down and assist the group with Launchpad McQuack swinging like Tarzan. Launchpad McQuack: (hollering like Tarzan) I always want to do that. After that he then collided into a couple of hunters sending them into the river. Tarzan: Shabaha, hold off the hunters with guns! Shabaha: Got it, Tarzan! Bila Hofu! (knocking a few down while laughing like crazy) Mickey Mouse: Jane, Terk, Tantor, quickly remove the rope that holds log! Jane Porter: Right, Mickey. (to Terk and Tantor) Give me a hand with these. With the logs rolling sending the men packing, the other twos were trying to outmatch Tarzan as Mickey and the rest of their friends tried to stop them when an explosion was seen. Renard Dumont: Come now, shouldn't we all be friends? Man #2: We saw movement in the jungle. Man #3: Thought there were rhinos. Renard Dumont: Rhinos, do they look like rhinos to you? I must apologize for my men, they're a bit jumpy. They didn't realize that you were... (realizing Tarzan) So, the stories are true. You're Tarzan, the savage wild man I've been hearing so much about. Jane Porter: You seem to have us as a disadvantage, Sir. Who are you? Renard Dumont: (chuckles) That's easy, I'm a businessman. Renard Dumont at your service. I'm the whole owners and proprietor of Dumont's Trading Post. Mickey Mouse: And where's your trading post taking place, Mr. Dumont? Renard Dumont: Why, it's right here, or it soon will be. Jane Porter: Here? But there's no one around her for miles. Renard Dumont: You're here, aren't you? And you're certainly not the only people in Africa. Tarzan: We're not? Renard Dumont: (chuckles) hardly. why cities are popping up all over the coast 2018 railroad tracks will soon span the continent. Africa is growing fast, and I intend to grow along with it. Jane Porter: You mean profit along with it. Renard Dumont: But of course. Sora: I just don't get why some people would move to Africa. However as this goes on, Tarzan notices a bunch of cages like the ones that Clayton and his men used to trap his gorilla family. Tarzan: Cages! Renard Dumont: One of the many items I provide. Do these interest you? Tarzan: They do! (grabbing Dumont and cornering him) Jane Porter: Tarzan, wait! Tarzan: You will stay away from the gorillas in this valley! Renard Dumont: Some sort of ape lover, is that it? Tarzan: I am one of them! Just as one of Dumont's men make ready to stop Tarzan, the Lion Guard were protecting him. Renard Dumont: My dear Tarzan, I give you my word, I have no interest in your gorillas. As Dumont lowered down the cages into the water, the Lion Guard stand down from his men. Renard Dumont: There. Now, let's put all this unpleasantness behind us. Shall we? (stick out his hand as he forced Tarzan's hand to shake) Excellent. Jane Porter: Come, Tarzan, I think it's time we left. Renard Dumont: Wait, please. How about a little something before you go? My compliments of course. Jane Porter: No thank you, we're doing quite well on our own. Renard Dumont: Come now, there must be something you can use. Caned food, tea, some new clothes perhaps? Jane Porter: Did you say clothes? With that offered, Jane got some new clothes packed as Tantor carry them. Jane Porter: You know, I was suspicious about this Dumont fellow at first, but I must say if any man who stock the latest Paris fashions. Well, he must have a few different qualities, wouldn't you say? Tarzan: As long as he stays away from the gorillas. Terk: Hey, I got a question for ya. Tantor: I've got an answer. Terk: That trading post was built in the rhino herding area, was it not? Tantor: I guess. Terk: So, they had to clear the rhino out of there. Am I right? Tantor: I'm with you so far. Terk: I didn't see a single rhino the whole time we was there, did you? Tantor: I did not. Terk: Okay. So, here comes my question. What happened to the rhino herd? As on cue, a herd of rhinos were stampeding in the same direction that gang are at. Sora: Look out! Mickey Mouse: Run! So, the group managed to dodge the charge until Sylvia spotted something through her telescope. Max Goof: What's happening, Sylvia! Sylvia Marpole: They're heading for the gorillas! Tantor: She's right! Jane Porter: And daddy! Sylvia Marpole: Quick! We must save them! Meanwhile, Professor Porter was interacting with the gorillas. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Oh, feeding time, is it? Very well, very well. (offscreen in thought) I can best ensure my acceptance into the colony, by probing my worth as a food provider. (finds a stick to pick for termites and chuckles) Prepare to eat well, My gorilla brethren! As he tried his first attempt, didn't realized he was picking his own loincloth. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Oh, I do believe I got mine. But suddenly, he ripped his loincloth off once again instead of getting termites. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: (chuckles) Victory! Victory! Rejoice, My fellow gorillas! Rejoice! (realized his loincloth on his stick) Oh dear. (hearing earthquake sound) Something I must now about? But with worse to come, a herd of rhinos are charging towards him as Tarzan saved him and the gorillas climbed up the tree. Tarzan: Is everyone okay? Kala: I think so, I wish I could say the same for our lunch. Mickey Mouse: That's okay, at least Mr. Dumont dump the cages into the ocean. Unfortunately, the gorillas screeched in anger because of the rhinos. Terk: Who invited them? With that referring, the rhinos were taking over their home. Jane Porter: Perhaps, some won't mind if I just rap a little bit of water. (as the rhino forced her away) Or perhaps not! Tantor: Not really big on sharing, are they? Kala: What are they doing here? Tarzan: Kopa? Kopa: I just don't know how this is happening, let's go see if the professor have some information. Soon, Professor Porter was showing his friends some information. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: What we have here is what we in the scientific field would call a classic ripple effect, the trading post is being built here, (pointing with the stick) which like a large boulder diverting the path of a river has displaced the rhinos from their herding area. Jane Porter: So, the rhinos intern have moved into the gorilla territory. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: (spins around and collapse) Indeed, what happens to one species in any contained ecosystem, inevitably affect other species in the same system. Terk: Look, I don't care about your contained eco-whatchamacallit. I just got one question, all right? What are the gorillas supposed to do now? With that in question, everyone was shocked to think about where the gorillas should go to now. That night, Tarzan spoke with Kopa and Vitani on the gorillas' behalf. Kopa: With the gorillas staying at your jungle, I'm sure Kion, Rani, and the Night Pride will find you a place to stay at the Tree of Life. Kala: We'll have to leave and live here then, there's no other way. Tarzan: But this is our home. Kala: There's simply isn't enough food and water here for both the gorillas and the rhinos, we'll just move on to a new home like we've done before starting at the Tree of Life. Tarzan: What if I can get the rhinos to go back? Kala: Then I'd be very impressed. Vitani: Be very careful encountering the rhinos, Tarzan, they'll do anything to protect their territory. Kopa: ???, ???. ??? Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225